Guardian Wind
| rarity = Common | type = Unit Enchantment | casting_cost = | combat_casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Grants Missile Immunity to a unit, protecting it from . }} Guardian Wind is a Common Unit Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on a unit on the overland map to give it the Missile Immunity ability, rendering it completely immune to . The spell must then be maintained with a per turn Upkeep Cost. Alternatively, a cheaper version of the same spell may be cast for during combat, in which case it will temporarily bestow the same bonus on a unit for the duration of the battle (with no permanent effects or upkeep costs). Effects Guardian Wind protects a unit against a specific type of Ranged Attacks. Missile Immunity The effect of Guardian Wind is to add the Missile Immunity ability to the target unit. This ability behaves exactly the same as the innate creature ability of Missile Immunity. When the enchanted unit is attacked with a , its Defense rating is temporarily raised to , allowing it to block about on average from such an attack. Only extremely powerful (and heavily-enchanted) units can punch through such a defense. Note that Guardian Wind does not protect the unit from or . Usage Guardian Wind may be cast during combat for the rather low Casting Cost of . In this case, the spell will only affect the targeted unit until the end of the battle - at which point it will dissipate. Alternatively, Guardian Wind may be cast on the overland map for a lasting effect. In this case it costs to cast, and requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. Failure to pay this Upkeep Cost due to lack of Mana will cause the spell to dissipate. However, as long as the spell is paid for (and not dispelled by any rival Wizard), the unit continues to enjoy its bonus. Like all other Unit Enchantments, Guardian Wind must targeted at a friendly unit, whether in or out of combat. If the desired target is in an overland army stack, click on that stack to get a list of units inside it, and then select your desired unit. Once the spell is in effect, the unit will glow with a aura, unless there is a more powerful spell also affecting it. If you've placed Guardian Wind on a unit, you may remove it by examining the unit's details and clicking the Enchantment's icon. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As a Common spell, Guardian Wind may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing up to Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with Spellbooks are guaranteed to have this spell available for casting as soon as the game begins. Even if you just start the game with 2 sorcery spell books you can choose it as a spell to start the game with. Wizards with or fewer Spellbooks who have not chosen Guardian Wind as a guaranteed spell have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research if it is not already available for casting. Guardian Wind has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Guardian Wind spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Because it only protects the unit from s, the usefulness of Guardian Wind is limited. However, it will be exceptionally useful in the early game when fighting armies comprised of many Normal Units possessing such attacks. Later on, the prevalence of such units will diminish, rendering the spell somewhat obsolete. Nonetheless, it may still help defeat a powerful Ranged Attacking Hero, though there aren't very many of them. Known Bugs If Guardian Wind is dispelled in combat, the Missile Immunity given by it seems to stay for the remainder of that combat, despite the fact the unit no longer has that Enchantment. Category:Unit Enchantments Category:Sorcery